A Dama e o Vagabundo
by LizzieThermopolis
Summary: A excluída se torna a mais nova rainha, e com o reinada ela se torna uma pessoa sem valores e totalmente fútil até conhecer o amor da sua vida.
1. Não convidada

As coisas fugiram do meu controle. Eu não sabia onde estava, o que eu estava fazendo, nada fazia sentido.

- Aria este fica perfeito pra você! – falou Alison, olhando com olhar de aprovação para o vestido preto com alcinhas rosa que Aria experimentava. –Spencer este é a cara da minha avó, tente algo mais curto e decotado! – agora a loira se direcionava para Spencer que vestia um vestido cinza de mangas longas. – Este vai ficar super sexy! – deu então a Spencer um mini vestido branco cheio de detalhes de renda. – Emily, tudo cai bem em você, este vestido azul te deixou gostosa!- Ali agora olhava de cima a baixo para Emily que estava linda com o vestido de cetim azul.

Do banheiro eu ouvia tudo e prestava atenção com cuidado em toda a conversa que estava acontecendo no minúsculo quarto da Ali. Odiava ter que ver todas as minhas amigas experimentando roupas e mostrando seus lindos e esbeltos corpos magros, preferiria ter ficado em casa, fingindo estar com febre ou sofrendo de alguma alergia, mas sempre tinha alguma esperança de ter algo de bom nisso tudo, porém sempre todas me olhavam com piedade, com receio, elas sabiam que aquilo me fazia mal, mas Alison sempre insistia que eu viesse, ela era cruel demais, e eu caia inúmeras vezes em seus planos de me ver pra baixo!

- Hanna? Hanna, ainda está no banheiro? Hanna? – Ali gritava em direção ao banheiro em seu quarto.

DROGA, tava demorando a bruxa sentir minha falta! Fui saindo lentamente do banheiro, tudo para prolongar o encontro com a presença da Ali.

- Ah você está ai! – "Mentira serio?" Sempre dava umas tiradas mentalmente em Alison. – Preciso que você veja se nossos vestidos ficaram realmente sexys! – ela adorava me irritar, me deixar com baixa autoestima. Assenti com a cabeça e me virei para olhar para o vestido de todas.

Emily realmente era bonita, seu corpo atlético era estonteante e o vestido azul realmente era sexy, porém o sapato não combinava nada com a personalidade do vestido, Spencer estava provocante demais, o vestido era decotado demais, oque a deixava com cara de mulher da vida, e Aria, bom, o vestido era demasiadamente grande pro seu pequenino corpo. Mas Alison, ela estava linda, seu cabelo caia em cachos perfeitamente iguais e brilhantes, seu vestido prata era curto, mas não a deixava vadia, o sapato de salto bem alto a deixava mais adulta, ela poderia muito bem se parecer uns 5 ou 7 anos mais velha do que era.

Naquele momento entendi, Ali vestiu todas as meninas com roupas que não as faziam parecer elas mesmas, ela odiava suportar concorrência, ela sempre se achava a mais bonita e esperta, e tentava destruir qualquer concorrência.

- E então oque achou Hanna? Estamos bonitas o bastante pra festa de amanhã? – perguntou Ali com um tom de desdém. Eu estava prestes a concordar com aquela sacanagem toda, mas antes que eu pudesse formular alguma resposta, Alison disparou: - Pena que nenhum dos meus vestidos serve em você Hanna, mas tanto faz você nunca iria ficar sexy mesmo algum servindo! – Minha vontade foi de estrangular a vaca da Ali, mas me contive e fiz algo muito pior.

- Hmm. – fingi que ignorei a provocação da Ali e falei: - Alison você está linda! Emily - sai atrás de uma sapato alto de cor azul marinho, e dei pra ela calçar – estes sapatos são muito mais legais. – Alison me olhou incrédula. – Spencer – me virei para a magra alta e coloquei o vestido dela um pouco pra cima e tirei todos os enchimentos possíveis que haveria na região de seus seios, e por fim lhe dei uma jaqueta pra tampar oque restara do decote abusivo. – bem melhor não?- disse a Spencer que estava com uma sensação de alívio no rosto. – E Aria, acho melhor procurarmos outro vestido pra você! – sai em busca de um mini tubinho ou algo parecido, então Alison que até então não tinha dado nenhum palpite se manifestou:

- Acho que Aria está linda e bem sexy assim! – ela disse praticamente cuspindo na minha cara. Olhando incrédula pro rosto recém maquiado dela, me senti amedrontada, porem respirei e me puis a encará-la:

-Então quem deve decidir isto é Aria! – Fiquei orgulhosa com essa idéia. Aria foi a que sempre mais enfrentou Alison, a que menos fazia as vontades da mimada. Eu tinha certeza que ela iria concordar comigo.

Aria se espantou por um segundo, ela então foi ate o espelho que ficava atrás da porta do quarto e observou sua imagem, ela rodou, examinou cada centímetro de seu corpo o olhou na minha direção:

- Acho que existem outros vestidos que me deixariam mais bonita! – O queixo de Ali caiu, e eu olhei na direção de Aria que estava com cara de que reprimira uns bons sorrisos.

-Venha vamos escolher algo que te deixe muito gostosa!


	2. Falsa melhor amiga

Oie :) Espero que tenha pessoas lendo minha fic ! Eu não postei antes pois aparecei apenas uma Review :/ Mudei o rated da fic rsrs sim ela vai virar M! espero que apareçam mais reviews *-* e que curta esse capitulo !

* * *

><p><strong>Falsa Melhor Amiga<strong>

Eu como sempre não fui convidada pra festa, Spencer se ofereceu pra dormir na minha casa, mas isso só faria com que me sentir pior do que eu já estou.

Incrível como Ali gostava de me torturar, ela fazia questão de que todos se lembrarem da minha forma física, de que eu nunca arranjaria um namorado, e que nunca iria pra festas legais do colégio! Eu já deveria ter me acostumado com tudo isso, mas nunca vou me conformar com pessoas rindo, se debochando de mim, me colocando apelidos como Baleia, Barril, Bola e etc., eu não queria ser popular nem nada, queria apenas ser chamada pra sair por garotos, poder usar as roupas que aquelas modelos usam e roupas de banho, queria que alguém me olhasse e visse além de todo o meu porte físico,e me chamarem de outros apelidos.

Não conseguia encontrar algo para vestir, tudo parecia feio e apertado demais devia ter engordado no final de semana! Resolvi descer e não tomar café da manhã, iria começar a fazer dieta! Porém ao chegar na cozinha vi aquelas torradas que eu tanto amo feitas pela minha mãe que não resisti e mandei tudo pra dentro, me senti culpada depois e minha vontade era de retroceder no tempo, jogar tudo aquilo pra fora e colocá-los no prato em cima da mesa de novo. Mas não tinham infelizmente como eu fazer isso, se tivesse um jeito eu já o teria tentado.

Chegando a escola encontrei saindo da BMW de seu pai um garoto loiro, de olhos incrivelmente esverdeados, ele me olhou e me deu um sorriso – o mais lindo sorriso de toda a sétima serie – e seguiu a frente. Eu era apaixonada por Sean desde a pré-escola, onde eu e ele éramos melhores amigos, desde aquela época eu não tinha olhos pra ninguém apenas pra ele, mas para o meu desespero ele só me considerava como a amiguinha de infância feia. Mas cai na real quem eu era mesmo? Apenas uma menina que além de gorda, feia, fora de moda, que nunca havia sequer beijado e muito menos transado com um cara na minha vida! Quem em sã consciência iria querer alguma coisa comigo? Essa era a pior realidade de todas, porque no meu mundinho único todos me amavam e não se importavam com a minha forma física, muito menos com o estilo das minhas roupas ou se o meu cabelo era sedoso e brilhoso o bastante, elas se preocupavam comigo, e Alison era legal toda hora e não as vezes, e Sean era o namorado perfeito. Pena que esse mundo só exista na minha imaginação.

- Eu não acredito que ela fez isso comigo, eu não acredito! – eu grasnava em meio aos prantos no chão banheiro feminino do Colégio Rossewood Day. – Como ela pode fazer isso comigo? – agora minha voz estava num tom mais agudo que o normal, eu queria gritar, espernear, mas Spencer estava lá pra garantir que eu não iria fazer nenhuma dessas sandices!

- Calma Hanna! – Spencer tentando amenizar meu choro, que so fazia era aumentar – Ali com certeza tem uma boa explicação pro que ela fez!- acho que ela não tinha sacado que estava um pouco tarde pra livrar a cara da Alison!

- Explicar? Explicar o que ? Eu já vi tudo, não tem nada para explicar! Por isso que vocês estavam tão estranhas no domingo! Vocês sabiam de tudo e me fizeram de palhaça! – nessa horas estava sentindo raiva de tudo e de todas principalmente da Alison claro, como elas puderam esconder isso de mim? Amigas da onça, um bando de capachos!

- Ela nos fez prometer segredo, e que não contaríamos nada pra você até ela falar pessoalmente com você, Hanna! – Spencer queria a paz, mas isso não tava funcionando, até ela a mais inteligente e esperta da turma, era manipulada por Alison, inclusive eu! – Ela ia te contar só estava esperando o momento certo! – e existe momento certo para contar pra sua amiga que ficou com o cara que ela gostava? Alison era uma vaca mesmo!

- Tanto faz isso não diminui em nada o que ela fez! Ela teve a coragem de ficar com o Sean, justo com o Sean, ela ficou com o cara que eu sou perdidamente apaixonada desde a minha infância! Ein Spence? O que aconteceu com as nossas promessas de nunca beijar o menino que a outra estava gostando? A Alison foi quem inventou esse juramento e foi a primeira a quebrar, e tinha que ser logo comigo? – nesse momento meu choro aumentou e molhei meu suéter azul céu com lágrimas, meus soluços estavam mais constantes e nada que ninguém nem mesmo Spencer fizessem me faria parar de chorar, porque aquele mundinho em que eu vivia não existia mais, Alison nunca seria legal e Sean jamais o meu namorado!

Fui para casa, não estava nem um pouco afim de encarar Alison ou Sean, ainda mais que meu rosto iria ficar a manhã toda inchado por causa do choro. Mas ficar trancada no meu quarto não me ajudaria em nada, a voz do Sean atras de mim conversando com Noel Kahn sobre como Alison era louca e que estava com vergonha de falar com ela depois do beijo entre eles ecoava na minha cabeça como um zumbido, Spencer havia ouvido tudo, ela estava do meu lado quando tudo acontecera, minha raiva só aumentava, de tudo, de todos, das minhas 4 falsas amigas e até do Sean, por quem eu ainda era apaixonada, no fundo eu sabia que não poderia culpá-lo, afinal ele não fazia ideia do meus sentimentos por ele, a única culpada por isso tudo estar acontecido era Alison, a minha melhor amiga.

Desci até a cozinha branca e metalizada que minha sempre se orgulhava e abri a nossa enorme geladeira, peguei tudo que me parecia delicioso e calórico, fui ate o armário e peguei pacotes de batatas fritas e voltei para o meu quarto. Abri todas as embalagens e pacotes de alimentos que eu havia pegado e fui comendo alternadamente e compulsivamente, liguei a TV e parei num canal de filmes e passava um de terror, nada melhor como um filme de terror para me inspirar a planejar a morte de Alison. De repente meu celular tocou, olhei no visor e vi que era minha mãe -Ashley- , provavelmente a diretora já estava sabendo que eu fugira e ligou para mamãe. Ashley estava preocupada, comprovou que a diretora havia ligado e me fez varias perguntas sobre o porque deu ter saído da escola sem informá-la, disse a ela que apenas estava me sentindo muito mal e fui correndo para casa, mas a tranquilizei e disse que eu já estava melhor, que iria descansar e que ela não precisaria vir almoçar comigo, eu me viraria com o que tinha na dispensa, minha mãe concordou e me fez prometer que se algo acontecesse eu a avisaria o mais rápido possível e desligou pois havia muito trabalho, o que era de costume desde que me pai nos abandonara, ela conseguiu uma promoção para gerente do banco para conseguir manter nosso padrão de vida, mas para isso teve que trabalhar quase o dobro.

Continuei assistindo o filme e comendo, depois outro filme e comendo, ate que percebi pela janela do meu quarto que o sol já havia se posto, e que a noite estava no início. Peguei o celular e vi que tinha 5 ligações não atendidas, duas da Alison, uma de Spencer, Aria e Emilly, não fiz questão de retornar, meu ódio por Alison ter me traído ainda chicoteava dentro de mim, e Spencer, Aria e Emilly, tinham me feito de boba escondendo tudo. Me enfiei novamente por entre os edredons e mudei de canal várias vezes, mas nada me despertou o interesse nos canais, talvez porque estivesse inquieta e de saco cheio de ficar deitada na cama assistindo tv.

Já havia decidido que ia descer e fazer alguma coisa divertida quando a campainha tocou, levantei da cama e percebi que ainda estava com a mesma roupa que fui pro colégio, não dei muito importância e desci as escadas para atender a porta. Quando abri a porta me deparei com umas das pessoas que eu não queria ver tão cedo, mas mesmo assim meus olhos brilharam ao ver Sean na porta da minha casa.

* * *

><p>Bom, espero que gostem desse capítulo! E por favor deixem reviews *-*<p>

beijinhos ;*


	3. Movimentos Quase Involuntários

Oie :)

Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo, ele é curtinho como os outros e o melhor ainda está por vir !

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Movimentos quase involuntários**

- Oi Hannah! – disse Sean ao me ver, ele abriu um sorriso e depois ao ver meu rosto de espanto ficou bem confuso.

- Oi Sean! – minhas palavras saíram esganiçadas, talvez pela vergonha ou pela raiva. Ele ficou parado me olhando meio confuso e distraído e eu evitava olhar em seus olhos hipnóticos. Após se passarem menos de sessenta segundos, que mais pareciam minutos, percebi que ele esperava que eu o convidasse para entrar. – Quer entrar? – perguntei envergonhada, tanto pela minha voz esganiçada quanto pela demora de fazer o convite.

Ao passar pela porta senti o perfume do garoto, ele emanava um cheiro forte e clássico, deixando a sala de entrada impregnada. Fiz menção para ele se sentar no sofá e me sentei em frente. Após se sentar, Sean examinou o cômodo precisamente e olhou para mim ajeitando seus cabelos loiros.

- Não te vi na aula hoje! Está tudo bem Hannah? – perguntou ainda me olhando, mas agora havia uma certa preocupação no seu olhar. Corei ao ver que ele me examinava, evitava ao máximo olhar em seus olhos, mas tive que fazê-lo ao responder brevemente:

- Passei mal logo pela manhã, mas agora estou melhor. – depois de falar depositei meus olhos para um vaso de plantas brega que minha avó dera a mamãe.

- Que maravilha! – olhei novamente para ele, que parecia realmente feliz, abri um sorriso ao ver o dele. – Alison me pediu para lhe trazer os deveres! – meu sorriso se desfez no momento que ele pronunciou o nome da vaca. – Alguma coisa está errada? – perguntou Sean ao ver minha mudança de humor, depois de me entregar a pasta que ele trazia.

- Não, não! Muito obrigada Sean, por ter feito a gentileza de trazer meus deveres! – disse tentando ser a mais honesta e grata possível.

- Não tem de quê! – ele abriu mais um de seus sorrisos apaixonantes que me faziam delirar. – Agora eu preciso ir! – disse se levantando do sofá, eu imediatamente me levantei e o acompanhei até a porta. – E amanhã, vai aparecer na escola? – Sean falou antes de eu abrir a porta, naquele momento pude ver o tanto que estávamos próximos, ele era um pouco mais alto, mas mesmo assim pude ouvir sua respiração, o que significava que ele também estava ouvindo a minha, que por sinal naquela situação era bem ofegante, essa hipótese me deixou muito mais envergonhada e corada.

- Acho que vou! – disse entre dentes, não conseguia falar normalmente com ele tão próximo de mim.

- Então, nós vemos amanhã! – ele falou e colocou suas mãos em cima das minhas na maçaneta da porta involuntariamente. O choque entre a minha pele com a dele nos despertou e cruzamos nossos olhares. Todo esse momento foi desfeito quando do outro lado alguém girou a maçaneta e Sean e eu afastamos da porta num susto, quando ela se abriu me senti aliviada em ver que era apenas minha mãe que havia chegado cansada do trabalho. Ela também se assustou ao ver a mim e outro garoto assustados a recebendo.

- Boa Noite mãe! – fui a primeira a quebrar o silencio.

- Oi Hannah, como você está filha? – ela resolveu ignorar o menino que estava em sua sala e se virou para mim e me examinou dos pés a cabeça. Ao conferir e ver que estava tudo em ordem comigo ela se virou para Sean e encarou-o. – Sean? – minha mãe o conhecia desde que nos mudamos para Rossewood, ele era filho do pastor da igreja que frequentávamos, mas desde que meu pai e ela começaram a brigar nunca mais fomos para o culto e minha mãe não via Sean há muito tempo.

- Boa Noite Sr Marin. – Sean agora estava aliviado, mas ainda existia vergonha em seu rosto.

Minha mãe o cumprimentou de volta e subiu para o seu quarto, deixando eu e Sean novamente sozinhos na sala, mas minha felicidade foi muito curta, ele ultrapassou a porta que ainda estava aberta, e parou de frente a porta.

-Então ... – ele pois as mãos no bolso e olhou ao redor e parando seus incríveis olhos azuis em mim. – Boa Noite Hannah! – falou se despedindo e firmando seu olhar nos meus, esperando um cumprimento de volta, mas algo feroz em minha mente começou a pular, meu coração pulsava estranhamente, e não sei explicar como minhas pernas deram alguns passos, o bastante até chegar bem perto do rosto de Sean e lhe dar um beijo no rosto, um beijo curto, mas o bastante para deixá-lo envergonhado e eu incrédula. E se não bastasse o beijo, ainda disse Boa Noite olhando nos olhos dele, eu não devia estar passando bem, poderia ser a adrenalina que subiu muito rápido para o meu cérebro ou algo parecido fazendo com que eu ficasse completamente fora de mim.

Após voltar ao meu lugar, percebi que a burrada foi muito maior já que em vez do sorriso franco e amável, Sean sorria envergonhado, sem graça, e não me olhava nos olhos mais. Ele apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça e se direcionou apressadamente ao carro onde seu irmão mais velho o esperava.

* * *

><p>O maior sentimento que eu sentia era vergonha, como eu pude beijar ele, mesmo que fosse na bochecha? Como eu poderia ter feito aquilo? Na hora a única coisa que eu pensava era na voz do Sean dizendo que me ama, mas isso é completamente diferente de tomar coragem e chegar tão perto dele. Fiquei na porta fitando o céu negro e refletindo sobre meu movimento quase involuntário de beijar Sean, ao bater um vento congelante decidi que já era hora de entrar.<p>

Ao fechar minha porta fui para a cozinha onde minha mãe fazia um suco de limão, ela viu que me aproximava e foi logo perguntando:

- O que Sean veio fazer tão tarde em nossa casa Hannah? - ela não estava brava apenas curiosa.

- Veio me trazer os deveres que eu não peguei hoje! - seria ótimo se ele não estivesse vindo a mando da vaca da Alison.

Fiquei mais um pouco conversando com a minha mãe e fui para o meu quarto, ele estava uma bagunça cheio de embalagens vazias de batata frita e doces, tive que juntar tudo e jogar fora, depois banhei e após vestir o pijama notei que ele estava apertando na alça, novidade havia engordado, isso era rotina, não podia evitar, comia quando estava triste, quando estava alegre, quando estava entediada, e nenhuma dieta funcionava comigo. Depois da separação dos meus pais as coisas começaram a piorar, ficava mais tempo sozinha em casa e minha mãe não me periciava e eu não aguentava e acabava extrapolando, meus pais ja fizeram de tudo me colocaram na academia, praticar esportes, ir a médicos, mas eu sempre recusava qualquer ajudada, talvez porque comer era a coisa mais prazerosa que eu tinha ultimamente, meu pai via raramente e minha mãe nunca tinha tempo pra mim, sem contar as minhas amizades, ou seja comer era minha única escapatória para tentar ser feliz. As vezes penso que se fosse magra tudo seria diferente, as pessoas gostariam mais de mim, e os garotos me notassem, mas esse pensamento só me deixa deprimida e consequentemente como mais e mais.

Antes de deitar olhei meu celular e havia 2 mensagens te texto, todas da Alison, uma dizia que ela sentia muito e que nós precisaríamos conversar, e a outra perguntando se eu havia gostado da surpresa. Com certeza Alison estava pensando que só porque ela mandou o Sean vir aqui em casa eu a perdoaria por tudo, ela estava muito enganada, eu poderia ter amado ver o Sean sendo atencioso comigo, mas o que ela fez eu não iria esquecer tão rápido.

* * *

><p>E ai o que acharam ?<p>

deixem reviews dizendo tudo, mesmo se foram pra dizer malsauhsuah estou aceitando críticas !

beijinhos ;*


	4. Contato Visual

**Oiie :)**

**O novo capitúlo é na média de tamanhos dos outros, como disse esses 1º capítulos tratam - se mais da vida da Hannah com Alison, nada de Caleb por enquanto :( Mas esperem já está acabando a parte do passado da Hannah! Espero que gostem ;***

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

** Contato visual**

Ao descer do carro da minha mãe, avistei Alison em frente à escola com Emilly, as duas admiravam o estacionamento, ate que o olhar da vaca loira parou sobre mim, ela sorriu de um jeito desdenhoso, e me encarou como se esperasse que eu a cumprimentasse de volta, mas passei sem dar importância a ela e a Emilly.

Podia sentir o olhar de Alison queimando as minhas costas de raiva na sala de aula, ela nunca fora ignorada por nenhuma de nós ( eu, Aria, Spencer e Emilly), seus capachos preferidos. Não falei com nenhuma das minhas amigas no almoço, preferi me sentar com o clube de teatro, o qual eu fazia parte.

Como depois do almoço tinha aula de Educação Física preferi chegar mais cedo na quadra para ninguém me ver entrando escondido no vestiário feminino e me trancar numa minúscula sala que guardavam colchonetes e redes que ninguém mais usava. Ao entrar no corredor que dava acesso ao vestiário Alison surgiu de repente na minha frente me fazendo parar subitamente.

- O que você está querendo provar Hannah? – perguntou – me ela, com olhar superior e altruísta.

- Provar? Que eu saiba não pretendo provar nada a ninguém! – falei sem olhar em seus olhos verdes. Ela me encarou e riu dramaticamente.

- Me ignorar não é o melhor jeito de se vingar pelo que fiz! – ela parou de rir, mas ainda tinha um sorriso formado em seus lábios. – Pensei que você tivesse gostado de uma da visita de ontem! – ela enfatizou a visita do Sean a minha casa, como se fosse um pedido de desculpas.

- Minha raiva não se vai tão rápido Alison! Você traiu o mesmo juramente que criou! – falei com vontade de meter um soco no rosto cheio de maquiagem dela.

- Hannah, por favor! Não aconteceu mais nada do que um beijo sem sentimento! E o que eu fiz por você ontem foi maravilhoso, afinal Sean nunca iria te notar, eu te ajudei e é assim que você me retribui? Francamente! – suas palavras foram ácidas demais, não sei como alguém como Alison havia se tornado popular sendo tão mesquinha e orgulhosa. Tinha que dar um basta nessa baboseira.

- O único favor que você pode fazer por mim é ir pro inferno com todo mundo inclusive com o Sean, estou farta das suas mentiras e traições, não preciso de nada que venha de você! – falei olhando diretamente para seus olhos, e sua reação foi impagável, estava incrédula com a minha rebeldia, mas me contentei em observa- lá apenas alguns segundos e fui para o vestiário.

Sentia-me estranha, em mim uma mistura de felicidade, surpresa com ansiedade, daria tudo pra saber o que Alison estava pensando depois de tudo aquilo que falei pra ela. Ainda no chão da sala escondida no fim do vestiário coloquei meus fones e escutei as minhas bandas preferidas para ver se minha mente parava de pensar na briga com Alison.

Saí apressada do vestiário, ouvir musica tinha funcionado como previra, mas acabei esquecendo da aula, e já tinha perdido metade da aula de francês. Correndo apresada pelos corredores na esperança da Srª Colins me aceitar, acabei esbarrando em Noel Kahn, uns dos garotos mais ricos e bonitos da escola, eu tinha várias aulas com ele, Noel era melhor amigo de Sean, Aria sentia uma queda por ele, mas nunca admitia.

Srº Colins acabou me aceitando depois de dar a desculpa que havia comido muitos hamburgues no almoço e havia passado mal desde então. Para minha paz, Alison não era da minha turma de francês, mas Aria e Spencer eram, e elas se sentavam do meu lado.

- Hannah, você não pode ficar com raiva da gente! – dizia Aria com toda a sua doçura, ela nem Spencer tinham culpa nisso, quem beijou Sean foi Alison, elas só atenderam ao pedido da abelha-rainha.

- Não podíamos tirar o direito da Ali contar tudo a você pessoalmente, o erro foi dela, cabe a ela confessar! – por mais que relutasse, Spencer tinha razão, elas não podiam contar antes de Ali, Ali que devia ter feito isso antes! Isso só acaba voltando ao mesmo princípio, Alison sempre foi uma vadia.

Fiquei esperando minha mãe no estacionamento da escola, ela estava atrasada mais de 15 mim, provavelmente alguma reunião havia se estendido além do previsto. O lugar estava praticamente deserto, tinha apenas eu e um garoto loiro que reconheci como o irmão de Sean, Daniel, ele estava entrando no colegial, era mais velho que Sean, e incrivelmente mais bonito também, seus olhos eram mais azuis e o cabelo igual ao do irmão só que mais longo. Além de mais alto, tinha faces mais adultas para sua idade, ele estava em frente a mim, encostado em seu Mitsubishi que o pai lhe dera, e por um minuto pensei que ele me fitava, mas descartei a possibilidade, o que um cara mais velho, gato e rico iria querer encarando uma gorda, feia e sem jeito? Só para me zuar ou inventar mais apelidos ofensivos. Comecei a olhar em sua direção, não sei explicar o porquê, mas nunca tinha reparado tanto em Daniel como naquele momento, após algum tempo eu e ele olhando na mesma direção, eu para ele, e ele para algum lugar próximo a mim ou para mim, ele abriu um sorriso e virei para traz para ver se era para alguém, mas não havia ninguém, voltei para observá-lo novamente e o carro da minha mãe já estava parado na porta do estacionamento me esperando, olhei para o lugar onde ele se encontrava e não havia mais ninguém ali, para o meu desanimo.

* * *

><p><strong>e aí? como foi ? quero saber o que vocês acharam do novo capítulo!<strong>

**O que o tal de Daniel tem a ver com a Hannah? Iremos descobrir no próximo capítulo de A dama e o vagabundo :)**

**Quero reviews *-***

**beijinhos ;***


End file.
